First Date
by Andraste
Summary: Mr. Morden takes an ambassador to dinner. AU.


_Disclaimer:_ I still don't own Babylon 5. This breaking news brought to you by ISN.

_Rating:_ PG-13. Sex references, but no actual sex.

_Continuity:_Alternative Universe version of _Signs and Portents_. You'll work it out.

**First Date**

By Andraste

Mr. Morden enjoyed his work. He wouldn't have been in his current position if he hadn't - shells were good enough for piloting his associates' ships, but they weren't trusted with important jobs. There were benefits to willing service.

He'd been working with them for several years, and he could count the times he had questioned his orders on the fingers of one hand. It was never wise to query his companions. Still, for all their wisdom there were things that they didn't bother to comprehend. They might be fascinated by desire in all its forms, but the actual mating customs of lesser species were beneath their notice.

"You don't understand," he said patiently. "She was asking me on a _date_."

/Yes. She wishes dinner and entertainment. You will provide them, and then you will find out what she wants./

Morden sighed. If it had just been a question of 'lie back and think of Mars' he'd have been more than happy to co-operate. But she would probably be offended if he didn't enjoy himself, and that wouldn't make _anyone_ happy.

"The human male sexual response depends on physical desire. It's not consciously controlled," he explained patiently.

/You do not desire the ambassador/

It wouldn't do him any good to point out that she was bald, orange and covered in spots. Such minor distinctions weren't of any interest to them.

"Since you changed me, I desire nothing but serving you." He was telling the truth - even if they'd asked him to seduce a human, he wasn't certain he could have complied.

/In doing this, you shall serve us. Have faith and we will help you./

Obviously he had no choice but to concede, and hope for the best. "Alright. I'll call Ambassador G'Kar and promise to pick her up at eight."

* * *

Mr. Morden had always prided himself on his consummate professionalism. He was in the business of giving people what they wanted, and if they responded to his question with 'dinner and a movie' then it was his job to give it to them. He had been wrong to question his instructions.

It wasn't as though G'Kar was an unpleasant date - just the opposite. The more Morden listened to her, the more he thought that they would be able to work well together. She talked a lot, but that suited him fine - there were no awkward questions about his work or background to deflect. Besides, she was intriguing to listen to. Watching her eat was ... interesting, since Narns usually considered chewing a waste of time, but he could honestly say that he'd had a pleasant evening so far.

"I've noticed that you don't see many female Narns off-world," he said, after she'd explained how she was assigned as ambassador to the station. "It's unusual to see a woman of your species in such a position."

"Indeed," G'Kar said. "It is much more common for males to be assigned such duties. Among my own people, females can hold power, although not always in the same spheres as males. Yet since so many species have a history of oppressing their females - and some still do - it is thought better to send men to deal with them."

"You don't agree?" Morden asked, idly twirling his glass.

"Of course not. I have all the necessary negotiating skills, and I speak almost every language spoken here fluently. Why should I limit myself because of the opinions of others?"

"It must be frustrating," he said sympathetically, "putting up with people who won't take you seriously."

"You have no idea," she said with feeling. "If that insupportable fool Mollari calls me 'dear lady' just one more time, I'm going to throw him out the closest airlock." She paused, and calmed a little. "But then, your people sometimes aren't any better."

Morden almost protested that 'his people' didn't have two distinct genders, but realised after a moment that she was talking about humans.

"It's true that human history is full of prejudice - but as a species, humans also have a remarkable ability to overcome prejudice."

"Oh?" G'Kar replied. "You know, when I asked you to dine with me, you seemed reluctant."

Morden shook his head and smiled. "Only surprised."

"Really? I must say, that surprises _me_. I thought I was quite notorious around here - I half expect them to put up warning signs in customs next. For some reason many human males find me intimidating."

It was true that G'Kar's proclivities seemed well-known to the inhabitants of Babylon 5. They'd certainly drawn more than their fair share of glances here in Fresh Air.

He leaned forward across the table. "So, do you deserve warning signs?"

G'Kar smiled and reached across to touch his hand. "Would you like to find out?"

* * *

In the end, it wasn't difficult at all.

With his companions by his side, Morden felt at home even in the Narn's red-lit quarters, and they were as good as their word when it came to his responses. He'd known they could induce sensations in him before now, and with their guidance his body responded to the ambassador's touch as his mind remained clear. He noted dispassionately that she was actually very good at this - if he'd still be capable of appreciating such shallow pleasures, he might even have enjoyed himself. He made sure that she, at least, had a good time.

Afterwards, she got up to get him a drink as Morden tried to find a more comfortable position on the bed. He'd heard that a hard mattress was good for even the human body, but Narns seemed to have taken the principle a bit too far.

"Thank you," G'Kar said, sitting down beside him and handing him a glass. "That was most enjoyable. Now, perhaps you should tell me what _you_ want."

"What I want is to know what _you_ want. The true answer, this time."

G'Kar laughed. "I think you just found out - and human males unfortunately require time to recover."

"I don't mean that," he said, sitting up. "I mean what you _really_ want. You said before that you found it frustrating, being dismissed by those aliens."

"I have learned to survive it," she said, frowning. "Some things must be endured and overcome."

"But what do you _want_?"

"What do I want? I want to crush the Centauri. Strip _their_ world, grind _their_ bones to powder. I want to know that my people will be safe from them forever."

"And then what?"

"And then ..." she said, red eyes bright, "... I want the recognition I deserve. I want a place on the Kha'Ri. I want the respect of my people, the fear of my enemies. I want ... I want all of it. No barriers, no restrictions, no-one holding me back."

"In that case, I think that you and I will be able to do business together in the future."

The ambassador regarded him seriously. "I think that I might enjoy that, Mr. Morden."

In the shadows, his companions chittered to each other, pleased with him. Morden smiled again, and congratulated himself on a job well done.

**The End**


End file.
